Harry Potter and the new power
by Stormatcher
Summary: What If Harry found a new power... An idea I had. STORY WONT BE COMPLETED. You want it, take it. All I Ask is for you to PM me and tell where I can read the story...


**Prologue**

**_In death, we find truth_**

For Harry, the first month of the summer had passed in a daze, Sirius Black his godfather, was dead because of him. It was the second time someone died because of him, last year it was Cedric and now Sirius. The anger, he had felt all year had fade out and was replace by grief. The guilt trip had last a month before he shook himself out of it with the help of Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. He had promised himself that he would be more careful, that he would think before acting, and he was now sitting in a park trying to figure out what to do when he saw people doing some strange movement. Looking at them, he felt the peaceful way they move soothing and relaxing.

"It's call Tai Chi" An old Chinese man said from behind him. "And If I may say, they're not very good at it." He finished with a little chuckle.

Harry smiled to the man and continued to look at the people.

"They seem so relax, so at peace with themselves." Harry whispered.

"That's one reason why they do Tai Chi, but Tai Chi is so much more than that… If only they knew. My great grandfather was a master in Tai Chi Chuan, he thought my grand father and my father, who thought me. You see, Tai Chi is concentration, it help some people to gather their inner strength, their Qi (A/N: pronounced Ch'i). You, young man, have a powerful Qi. I can see it."

Harry looked back at the old man.

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't like them. How do you call them? Muggle I think."

Harrry jumped a little.

"Are you a wizard?"

"Well, not like you, no. I've been train by a master, and I've train a few youngster. But my Qi isn't strong enough to bend the air around me. Therefore, I never had to go to a special school. Too powerful for a human, but not enough for a wizard."

"I'm sorry but you say it like Wizard is a different race?"

"They are. It's the first thing I've learn. Human and Wizard are not the same. No human can be fully Wizard and no Wizard can be fully human. It is hard to explain. It's like a Chow Chow and a Shih Tzu, they are both dog but aren't of the same race."

Harry nodded.

"So you're not accepted in neither of the two worlds?"

"Not at all, It only mean that I'm half-human, half-wizard. I'm very proud of my ancestor. What about you? I see a scar on your face, and pain in your eyes. Tell me youngster, what happen to you to be so sad?"

"How much do you know of the magical world?" Harry asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I must say that I haven't find it here. You're the first Wizard I see since I arrive five years ago."

"Well, there was a dark wizard many years ago who tried to conquer and practically manage to enslave the magical world. It was a reign of fear and muggle were tortured for fun by the follower of this wizard. I was one year old at that time, my parent where fighting against him. One night, one of their friends betrayed them and the dark wizard came to our house and killed my father. He went upstairs to my room where my mother was, she sacrificed herself to protect me and the dark wizard was almost destroyed when he tried to kill me. That is where my scar comes from." Harry said not really knowing why he was talking to that old Chinese man.

"A sad story, but it was long time ago. I've heard of those troubles."

"Well the dark wizard has return and tried to kill me. He killed, by my fault, a student last year and since, he also killed by my fault a friend of my father, the man who was supposed to raise me."

"Very disturbing story for one so young. But you said it was your fault, how so?"

"I was lure to do something and didn't think, I was so angry at that time... I was made to believe that my godfather was torture and prisoners of the dark wizard and I rush to save him to find myself in the predicament I was trying to save him from. So it was him who came to save me and he fell during the battle." Harry didn't say much more tears were menacing and he didn't want to cry in front of a stranger.

"How could you have known…"

"I had a two way mirrors. I could have tried to use it and see him but I didn't thought about it. If I had listened to my friend and…"

Harry couldn't finish anger burning inside him. The man nodded and smiled to Harry.

"I see. Tai Chi would be good for you, it would calm you and let you use your Qi more. But there is other martial art that could help you. Some help to focus, some help to gather your strength and other are meant for relaxation. I think you need all of them." The man said with a little chuckle.

Harry knew it was true the moment the old men said it.

"Do you know anyone who could teach me?" Harry asked.

The man laughed and gently smiled to him.

"In fact, I do. Come see me there. I'll evaluate you and send you to the good person." He said giving Harry a little card written in Chinese but with an address in English. He then left walking slowly.

Only then did Harry realise that no name had been exchange.

It took one full week before Harry went to the address after all, he didn't know the man. He hadn't written to his friend about that encounter and decided to keep it to himself. Harry looked once more at the little card, there was no building with that number in the street. He walked a few time in front of the place where the building should have been.

"So you finally decided to come see me." The old man said arriving from nowhere.

Startled, Harry jumped back a couple step and looked at the man.

"I… Where… I mean… Hi!" Harry mumbled his heart still pounding heavily in his chest.

The old man chuckled.

"Did I scare you? One should always be attentive to his surrounding."

"Constant vigilance." Harry mumbled.

The old men nodded and guided Harry inside a building that Harry could have sworn wasn't there moment before. Some people would ask why Harry put himself in such position and why followed a strange man inside an unknown building. Let just say change doesn't happen in a day and at that moment Harry wasn't known for is clear thinking.


End file.
